


match made in heaven

by theguiltyoness



Category: Frühlings Erwachen | Spring Awakening - Frank Wedekind, Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Drabble, M/M, business major hanschen, college halloween party au, english major ernst, i wrote this at like 11 pm and then read it over once i'm sorry, i'm gonna start writing way more, sparks r flying!!!, they're both juniors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 16:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20660612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theguiltyoness/pseuds/theguiltyoness
Summary: "People have been asking me about you. They think we came together. Y’know, like….” his voice dropped off. “Like a couple."In which a last minute costume and a Halloween party leads to something a little bit more.





	match made in heaven

Ernst loved parties. Maybe you wouldn’t suspect it, with his shy demeanor. However, when there’s a party, you can find him and Ilse there if you look hard enough. That’s why he’s here, at this Halloween party, in an angel costume. He wore all white from his shirt to his shoes, and Ilse insisted that he wore a little halo to top it off. “You’re just so angelic, it fits,” was her reaction when he ran the idea by her. Of course, when he did that, he didn’t know that Ilse would be spending this party with a girl she had been talking to. Fine by Ernst, but he had to admit that he felt a little awkward standing in the corner with his drink in his hands. He studied the floor for several moments, interrupted when an unfamiliar voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

“Hey.” The voice said flatly. Ernst moved his head to get a look at the person who it belonged to. He was about his height with chocolate brown hair and dark eyes.….and he was dressed head to toe in red. Small red horns connected to a headband sat on his head and he was looking at Ernst with a muted smile and a glimmer in his eye and  _ wow what is happening. _

“Hey,” Ernst paused, “I like your, uh, costume. It’s cool,” he stammered. He mentally sighed, bracing himself to respond to whatever the other boy would say next. The boy simply grinned. “People have been asking me about you. They think we came together. Y’know, like….” his voice dropped off. “Like a couple,” Ernst finished. His eyes flashed an emotion Ernst couldn’t quite place and Ernst took a breath. “I’m Ernst, by the way. I’m an english major.”  _ Nice,  _ Ernst thought to himself, _ you’ve become one of those dudes that introduces himself with his major. _

He saw the charming devil next to him nod.“Hanschen Rilow. Business major. You’re a junior?” He questioned. Ernst nodded. He hadn’t seen him around campus at all, but their school was decently sized and they didn’t get many transfer students. A comfortable silence filled the air until Hanschen spoke again. “Well, we’ve got the costume part, now we just need the couple part. Let’s hang?” He asked. He looked like he was trying hard to be nonchalant, but the nerves Ernst sensed from him made his heart flutter. “I’d like that,” he smiled.

The next few hours were spent talking. About school and life and high school and everything and nothing. Hanschen liked literature and piano and fashion. He liked dogs but he was more of a cat person. Thanksgiving was his second favorite holiday and Halloween was his first. He grew up with sisters and liked romcoms and  _ he’s probably straight or just not into me,  _ Ernst reminded himself. His eyes met Hanschen’s sparkling gaze and he didn’t look away, and neither did Ernst. The flutter in his heart was back and it wasn’t letting up, and for once Ernst didn’t really want it to. 

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! i wrote this pretty late so it isn't my best but i really wanted to post something. i'm gonna try to write & post something like 3 or 4 times a week bc its fun and pretty good for me tbh. enjoy this short cute drabble!!! if you liked this feel free to give me some ideas (i mainly write sa) because i could use them! thanks for reading <3 -m


End file.
